A Mothers Love.
by Talon6
Summary: Minerva's past has come back to huant her. What will she do? She gets the help of a certain Dark arts teacher. Chapter three uploaded. ^-^
1. Default Chapter

A/N Decided to give up eternity. Although if you want me to carry on then email me.  
  
  
  
This first chapter is kind of a flash back. Its set when Minerva's 25.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter,  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
  
  
Minerva lay tangled in the white sheet. Her dark hair contrasting with her pale skin.  
  
She rolled over and spread out an arm as if reaching for someone, as the sheet exposed more of her naked flesh. She slowly opened her eyes and realised the person she was reaching for wasn't there. She sat up. The room was empty apart from her belongings. She stood up and wrapped her gown around her body.  
  
She walked down the passage and into the kitchen. Nobody was there. She listened. She could here no movement in the house. Victoria! Her 3 month old daughters name popped into her head. She sprinted up the stairs. The cradle was empty.  
  
"Vicky?" she called out desperately.  
  
She looked out the window franticly. The early morning sun peeked over the green grass of the farm. She sprinted back downstairs and out the house.  
  
"Brian? Victoria?" Her voice drifted through the fence scattered hills.  
  
She stumbled around to the back of the house. The car was gone.  
  
She turned and spotted a piece of parchment rolled up and tied with ribbon.  
  
  
  
Dear Minerva  
  
When you find this Victoria and I will have left.  
  
Maybe we will meet again…but I hope we don't.  
  
I could never face you again.  
  
None of this is your fault. It is mine.  
  
Yours sincerely  
  
Brian  
  
  
  
REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please. ^-^ 


	2. The Photo

A/N This is now when Minerva is 40 and has been teaching at Hogwarts for the past 15 years. And the Trio are now 15.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff.  
  
  
  
  
  
Remus Stepped through the staff room door. The professors who were in there immediately got up to greet him.  
  
"Remus it's so good your going to teach again!" cried Debra Sinistra, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. Dumbledore came up to him and shook his hand.  
  
"Very nice to see you again, Remus. Would you like me to show you bedroom?"  
  
"No need to show me and no need to be so formal!" Remus said grinning, Dumbledore laughed along with him.  
  
Remus walked along the corridors thinking of all the fun times he, Harry, Ron and Hermione had. He walked past the transfigurations room and immediately stopped at the sight happening before his eyes. There was Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor, Strict but fair transfiguration professor CRYING!  
  
Remus stepped closer to the door. She was staring at something in her hands…a photo. A single tear silently trickled down the side of her pale cheek. Sensing she was being watched, she suddenly looked up. She immediately wiped away the tears when she realised who it was. She stood up.  
  
"Can I…can I help you Remus?" She said steadying her voice.  
  
"Ahh…no…I was just…heading to my room, when I saw you and…never mind." He said turning and heading away.  
  
Minerva sat back down. She looked at the photo once more before slipping it into one of her pockets. The image sticking in her mind.  
  
  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
  
  
Harry was at Hogwarts early because the Dursleys had gone on holiday to Disney land and didn't want to take him with. Harry couldn't care less. He lay on the couch in front of the large window over looking the quidditch field in the common room.  
  
Quidditch through the Ages. Lay on his lap. He was reading up on the traditional robes used to play. Weird! Harry thought staring at the funny looking diagram.  
  
Movement in the common room caught his eye and he swivelled his head to look.  
  
Professor McGonagall was standing by the Gryffindor book case trying to reach a book on the top shelf that was inches away from her fingers. She made one last final effort and was able to grab the book only to let it slip and land on her head with a thud. She nearly died of a heart attack when Harry burst out laughing.  
  
"Sorry Professor!" Harry said trying to stop laughing will the head of house glared at him.  
  
"I happen to see nothing funny about it Potter." She said trying to hide a small laugh.  
  
She bent down to pick up the book. The photo slipped out of her pocket but she didn't notice.  
  
"Don't make mischief Potter." McGonagall warned as she left.  
  
Harry smiled. Still the same McGonagall. He suddenly looked at the ground a saw the photo lying there. Out of curiosity he got up and flipped it over to look who was in it.  
  
He gasped. Standing waving happily up at him was a young McGonagall holding a baby next to a handsome looking man.  
  
  
  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
REVIEWS 


	3. Victoria Williams

A/N Let the FLUFFYNESS START!!!  
  
And I would also like to say that I am a proud member of DRAMAS!! YAY!  
  
So for ALL you guys out there who are Minerva/Remus shippers like me…Email Minerva aka Sasha (starbuck46@aol.com) To join other M/R freaks…I mean nice people. ^-^  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
Harry looked at the photo in disbelief. McGonagall had a daughter? McGonagall's married? He stood up the photo still in his hand and his eyes not being taken off of it.  
  
He looked up the ran out the common room. He jogged up the corridor. He came to two corridors leading in different directions. He was fast enough to see Professor McGonagall turn down another corridor at the end of the one heading to the right.  
  
Head caught up to her eventually in the entrance hall.  
  
"Professor McGonagall!" He called slowing down.  
  
She turned looking surprised obviously not realising she was being followed.  
  
"…you dropped this in the common room…lovely picture really" Harry said sheepishly holding out the photo. She looked confused for a moment then she realised what Harry was holding.  
  
Her mouth dropped open. She snatched it out of his hands.  
  
"Did you look at it?" She stuttered.  
  
Harry nodded. She looked at him sheepishly.  
  
"…ah…thank you Potter…" She turned and started to walk away.  
  
"Professor McGonagall. The man in the photo…is that your husband?" Harry couldn't stop himself. She immediately whipped around.  
  
"No Potter, he is not my HUSBAND, I have never had a HUSBAND, AND I HAVE NEVER BEEN MARRIED!" Her voice echoed through the empty halls.  
  
Harry stood there speechless. McGonagall was at this point shaking taking steadying breaths.  
  
"Potter, I…I'm sorry…" She stuttered.  
  
She spun around and headed towards her office.  
  
  
  
Minerva was practically fuming when she reached her office. She slammed her door shut and spun around and slammed her fist on her desk.  
  
"WHY DID HE LEAVE ME?!" She screamed bursting into tears. She leaned onto her desk.  
  
"I have no idea." Said a kind voice. Minerva looked over her shoulder and into the caring face of Albus Dumbledore. He placed and hand on her shoulder.  
  
"There are no problems from the ministry about Remus teaching again this year, right?" Minerva asked, her steel eyes looking out of the window.  
  
"None what-so-ever." Albus confirmed. Minerva smiled to herself. She had always had a soft spot for the werewolf. He made he laugh and he was one of the very few good friends Minerva had.  
  
  
  
  
  
Remus walked along the corridor towards his office. He was still wondering why one earth had Minerva been crying. He hated to see her like that.  
  
"She and I are best like best friends and yet I have no idea why she was crying." He said out loud. Remus liked being friends with her but he had always had a crush on her. She was incredibly smart and pretty when she smiles. Remus shook himself. But she doesn't think of you that way.  
  
  
  
Students started to arrive later that evening. Laughing and looking forward to the year ahead. Harry ran into the entrance hall and immediately spotted Ron's bright red hair and Hermione's brown bushy hair amongst the crowd. He ran towards them waving.  
  
"Hiya Harry" Ron said cheerfully.  
  
"Ready for another life threatening year?" Harry laughed.  
  
Hermione didn't look pleased.  
  
"Harry, He-who-must-not-be-named is no laughing matter!" She frowned.  
  
Harry and Ron laughed again and the three headed into the hall.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure she'll be O.K? Minerva's going to be there…don't you think She'll notice something?" A hooded figure asked nervously.  
  
"Relax Brian, Vicky will be fine." Lucius Malfoy replied in a sneering tone.  
  
They laughed.  
  
Minerva led a nervous line of first years into the great hall. They gasped at the ceiling and the ghosts. Minerva smiled to herself. She led them to stand in front of the staff table. She immediately left to get the sorting hat and returned to place it on a stool in front of the first years. She unrolled the scroll and began to call the names of the first years. As soon as it started it was finished. Minerva took he place at the head table leaving the sorting hat on the stool. The headmaster stood.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" He cried merrily.  
  
"Some of you may be wondering why Professor McGonagall has left the sorting hat out. You probably think she's mad, her memory is fading or she's just plain stupid."  
  
The last comment he made earned him and elbow in his side.  
  
"Okay, okay. We are proud to have another new student to add to our number. She will be starting at fifth year. So without any further a due..."  
  
He walked around to the front of the table.  
  
"…May I welcome Victoria Williams."  
  
Minerva, who was busy looking at the new students at the Gryffindor table, immediately changed her gaze to the girl walking towards Dumbledore.  
  
She had long brown hair reaching to her shoulders, but the thing that made her familiar to everybody in the hall was her steel grey eyes. Even Dumbledore was astonished at the similarity between the girl and the Deputy Headmistress.  
  
He placed the sorting hat on her head. Well nearly anyway. Before it even touched her head the hat shouted…  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
…exactly what it had done with Minerva.  
  
Reviews please please please. 


End file.
